


（刷俊）fly me to the moon

by wednesdayorbital



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayorbital/pseuds/wednesdayorbital
Kudos: 6





	（刷俊）fly me to the moon

01.

在知道他们两个要结婚的时候，洪知秀的多年老友尹净汉积极毛遂自荐要当司仪，当晚就给洪知秀连打十通电话，逼得洪知秀没办法，说去问问俊辉。

文俊辉在一边吃洪知秀给他剥好的葡萄一边看电视剧，不知道是葡萄太酸还是电视剧太感人没什么征兆就开始掉眼泪，听到了洪知秀叫他就回了个头，结果洪知秀就看到了一只眼眶红红的小猫。

“……俊辉？”洪知秀一只手还拿着手机，急步走过去在他身边坐下，文俊辉就软软地倒在他怀里。

洪知秀一边轻轻顺着文俊辉的头发一边问他，“怎么突然哭了？”

文俊辉把嘴撅的老高，“我也不知道。”

他拣起一颗葡萄，又扔回到玻璃碗里。葡萄饱满的果肉跟玻璃碰撞发出又轻又沉闷的声音，文俊辉只觉得他的心跳也是这样。

闷闷的。

洪知秀也不说话，把手机反扣到了一边，用两只手抱着他。

过了一会儿，文俊辉又闷闷地说道：“就是觉得要结婚了……一想到这个我就有点喘不过气，”他坐起来转过身，把洪知秀揽着他的一只手往自己心口带，“这里，闷得痛。”

洪知秀让文俊辉重新躺了下来，“俊辉在担心什么吗？”

文俊辉好像怕他会伤心，急忙把他的手握住摇了摇，“没有，能和知秀结婚我很开心，我只是觉得，以后就是两个人了，明明是一件稳固感情的事，可是我却觉得没那么有安全感了。”

“知秀，你会这样吗？”文俊辉不敢直视洪知秀，只能看一眼洪知秀又挪开，眼神到处乱飞。

洪知秀挑了挑眉，他没想到自己的小男朋友居然会有婚前恐惧症。平时看着好像大大咧咧满不在乎，但其实自己的小猫心思比谁都细腻，心里跟明镜似的，有时候甚至还会过度敏感 —— 这一点他们俩刚刚在一起的时候洪知秀就感觉到了，这么些年下来好不容易帮他平复了一点 —— 洪知秀叹了一口气，低头吻了吻文俊辉的眼睛，“会。”

文俊辉轻阖上的眼睛猛地睁开，睫毛甚至扫到了洪知秀还没来得及离开的唇瓣，满眼写着慌乱。

洪知秀的嘴角慢慢展开，安抚地揉了揉他的头发，“因为有身份在乎了。”

02.

两人是相亲认识的。

大龄男青年，都是单身，又都有互为好友的热心妈妈，认识就是顺水推舟的事。

一开始见面的时候两个人还有点尴尬，洪知秀一直保持着得体微笑 —— 虽然后来被文俊辉吐槽说像卖保险的 —— 文俊辉则显得更手忙脚乱一些，差点失手打翻了刚刚送上来的拿铁。后来虽然稳住了，但还是溅了几滴到手背上。其实也没有很烫，但是洪知秀当时就变了脸，抓着文俊辉的手拿湿纸巾帮他又擦又敷，罢了还吹吹气，抬头问他，“疼不疼？”

文俊辉确信自己在他眼里看到了真切的关心。

要不就他了吧，文俊辉当时心里就冒出来这个想法。

毕竟感情就是一瞬间的事，文俊辉明白，洪知秀也明白。

就这样两个人的手一直没松开，直到走出店门。

文俊辉说：“我先走啦，舞室还有点事情。”

他想着洪知秀应该会顺势把手松开吧不然怎么办会好尴尬的，结果刚走出一步又被洪知秀拉了回来。

文俊辉在一瞬间脑子里弹出了五百条洪知秀拉住他的理由——他想跟我把钱AA了？他想约我下次见面？他想当个渣男离开的时候必须他先松手？还是……他想今晚就跟我上床？？

想到最后一条文俊辉大惊失色，他睁圆了眼睛看着洪知秀，用眼神谴责他“没有想到你是这样的渣男”。洪知秀在他对面看着他表情风云变幻只觉得可爱，他又晃了晃两人还牵在一起的手，“俊辉？”

“啊……嗯？”文俊辉从白日梦里醒来，打算见招拆招。

洪知秀看着他不禁哑然失笑，捏了捏对方的手，问到：“你今天舞室的事情要办到几点？”

“啊……？六点吧，怎么了吗？”文俊辉被问的摸不着头脑。

“我去接你吃晚饭吧。”洪知秀笑得酒窝浅浅，文俊辉看得晕晕乎乎。

文俊辉心想这发展的也太快了，“这……不太好吧？”

结果换来对面人一脸正色，“约会是要一整天的哦。”

文俊辉只想大叫，什么约会啊！这明明是相亲！不要搞得这么让人心动啊！

洪知秀看着文俊辉脸又红了，一边在心里感叹好敏感啊，一边盘算着见到他舞室的朋友们该怎么打招呼，你们好我是文俊辉的男朋友？可是人家还没答应啊，哎该怎么办呢……

文俊辉好像并没有察觉到面前人的心猿意马，他挠挠头又摸摸衬衣边，过了好一会儿才好像下定决心一般说：“好吧！”

洪知秀顺利得到地址+1

发展到后来，文俊辉也会去接洪知秀下班。文俊辉本就生得俊，舞蹈老师的工作又可以穿的比较随意，背着包在校门口的样子倒像是等自家弟弟妹妹放学的大哥哥。那天他故意没和洪知秀说自己要来，等到下课铃一打，文网民马上放下手机开始往校门里张望。没有过多久，洪知秀就牵着一个小男孩的手往门口走来，一边走还一边在跟那个男孩说些什么，两人好像聊的很开心。文俊辉看着那一大一小牵着的手总觉得心里不得劲，再转念一想，不对啊这是他学生还那么小，你居然吃人家醋！文俊辉你正常点！

等文俊辉反应过来的时候发现他已经走到了洪知秀面前，洪知秀好像有点惊讶 问他：“你怎么来了？”

文俊辉挠挠头，“就……下班顺路，啊、也不是，就没什么事干……”

小男孩抬起头，看看洪知秀又看看文俊辉，脆生生地问：“老师！这是你男朋友吗！”

文俊辉羞红了脸。现在的小孩子都懂这么多吗！他刚准备否认，洪知秀就先他一步开了口：“是呀。”

？！洪知秀你！文俊辉大惊失色，连忙摆手，“没有没有……”

小男孩笑得吭哧吭哧，指着文俊辉说：“哥哥你的脸好红啊！你肯定很喜欢知秀吧！”

这又是什么逻辑？文俊辉觉得自己被绕晕了。

洪知秀听了倒是很开心，他揉了揉小男孩的头发，“你说得对，其实这是一个秘密哦，被你发现啦。你可以帮我一个忙吗？”

小男孩听了之后眼睛亮晶晶的，还没等洪知秀说是什么请求就连连点头，“知秀你说！”

洪知秀说得可怜巴巴：“这个哥哥比较害羞哦，所以可以麻烦你不要把他是我男朋友这件事情说出去吗？不然他就不愿意跟我玩了。”

小男孩听了之后了然地点了点头，担保似的把小胸脯拍的啪啪响，向洪知秀做保证：“没问题！”

洪知秀又笑得眼睛弯弯，“谢谢你呀。那作为回报，我再告诉你一个秘密好了。”

“我也很喜欢他哦。”

再发展到后面，两个人就同居了。有一次洪知秀在书房里备课，房门被文俊辉轻轻敲开。他探了半个头进来问洪知秀：“知秀现在有空吗？”

洪知秀把椅子转了个圈，“当然，怎么了？”

文俊辉拖着步子走进来，慢吞吞在洪知秀面前的地毯上坐下，眼睛又不敢看他，“就、想麻烦你一下，能不能……”

他声音越说越小，洪知秀心下了然，文俊辉肯定又在网上看到了什么东西想跟他试一试。上次是泡沫啵啵，上上次是交换手机用一天，洪知秀觉得文俊辉天真的可爱，他又很想把这份纯粹亲手保护起来，所以文俊辉每次让他和自己一起做什么的时候他都不会拒绝，甚至慢慢变得有点期待，下一次会是什么呢？

“能不能什么？”

可能是洪知秀轻柔的声音鼓励了文俊辉，他终于抬起头把话成功说完了。

“你能不能……和我比一比手掌？”

说完犹犹豫豫地把自己的手伸到洪知秀面前。

洪知秀哑然失笑，这算什么啊搞得这么紧张？他也把自己的手举起来，和文俊辉的并在一起。

两个人就这样盯着手掌看，其实比手掌大小就是三秒钟的事，洪知秀的手比文俊辉略大一点。结果已经出来了，可是没有人把手收回来，一股隐隐的暧昧在书房里发酵。文俊辉一直在等洪知秀的动作。他觉得自己就是一个泡泡机，不停地向洪知秀发射粉红泡泡，结果被洪知秀的头发丝一个个戳破。

最终还是文俊辉先说话，这回说得不磕磕绊绊了，“啊……真是的，知秀果然是小学老师啊，都不懂！”

说着还要把手收回去。

洪知秀一挑眉，“懂什么？”他把文俊辉想要拿走的手扣住，用自己的手指将对方的指缝填满，“是这个吗？”

两个相合的手掌现在变成了十指相扣悬在空中。

文俊辉只觉得热量从对方的手心直往脸上冲，头都快低到地上去了，红色从脸颊蔓延到了耳尖，他甚至可以听到自己加快的心跳声。

“俊呐？”洪知秀晃了晃两人扣在一起的手，提醒他刚刚还有个问题没回答。

“……嗯。”文俊辉轻轻地点了两下头，抬起眼看见洪知秀笑吟吟地望着他。笑靥如春风说的就是洪知秀了吧，文俊辉觉得自己脸上灼烧的感觉都被吹淡了不少，他也勾起了嘴角，扑进了洪知秀怀里。

“知秀！喜欢你！”

“我也喜欢你。”

03.

Fly me to the moon.

文俊辉觉得自己一辈子都忘不了那个有着弹着尤克里里为他唱歌的洪知秀的夜晚。

那一晚文俊辉的舞团有演出，本来只是抱着试一试的心态，结果没有想到反响非常热烈，团长很高兴，带着全团的人去搞了个庆功宴。团长人很好，但是有一个毛病，在他组的局里每个人都必须喝酒，不喝不给走。这就苦了不爱喝酒的文俊辉，团长和他同岁，文俊辉厚着脸皮撒了个娇，除了收获了全团的鄙夷声之外没有任何额外进账。团长还给他倒了满满一杯，大有他不喝咱这舞团就原地解散的气势。文俊辉被逼得没办法给喝了，虽然这一整场下来就喝了那一杯，文俊辉还是有点飘，给洪知秀发信息的时候有点拿不稳手机。

吃完了饭，一行人在饭店门口围成一团。不知道是谁提议的要去唱歌，团长马上开始数人头。文俊辉“哎”了一声，把手高高举起：“我就不去了，我喝多了。”

“你少来了，你那一杯才多少？”平时和文俊辉要好的同事开口来怼他，“是有别的事要干吧？”

文俊辉感觉自己的脸烧得慌，“也没有，就是想回家了……”

这时一辆车缓缓开到众人身边停下，驾驶位的门打开了，洪知秀从里面钻了出来，走到了文俊辉旁边牵住了他的手。

“大家好，今晚俊辉没有给大家添麻烦吧？我来接他回家了。”

“哦——————”舞团里不缺年轻小姑娘，很多都只是听说过洪知秀，平日里错过了洪知秀来接文俊辉下班还会暗暗懊悔。今天终于见了面，哪有不起哄的道理。

文俊辉这么害羞的人也不知道从哪里来的勇气，把两人相牵的手朝着团长扬了扬，“我……嗝、回家啦。”

洪知秀有点惊讶地看向他，“喝酒了？”

文俊辉笑嘻嘻的，“喝了一点点。”

洪知秀无奈地笑了笑，把人往副驾驶带，“快上车吧。”

一路上文俊辉还在闹腾。洪知秀虽然跟他的关系已经发展到了同居，但也是第一次看他喝酒，碰上红灯的时候洪知秀干脆拉了手刹盯着文俊辉看。

文俊辉被盯得不好意思，把手缩进卫衣袖子里挡住脸，闷闷地声音传出来，“知秀别看了！”

洪知秀看着文俊辉发红的耳尖，“你好看啊，我为什么不看。”

文俊辉愤愤地把手拿了下来，瞪圆了眼睛看着洪知秀，“洪知秀！明明是我喝的酒，你耍什么流氓！”

洪知秀被他这种小孩子式无理取闹逗得笑趴在方向盘上。文俊辉又羞又臊，看着红绿灯开始倒数，伸出手拍了一把洪知秀的大腿，“要绿灯啦！”

结果没想到手就这么被洪知秀牵住了。洪知秀将文俊辉的手抬起，轻轻在手背上落下一个吻。

绿灯变亮。

文俊辉安静了。

回到了家，文俊辉还想闹腾几下，被洪知秀压着去洗了澡，出来了之后非要拉着男朋友给他吹头。文俊辉就躺在洪知秀腿上刷手机，刷到有趣的就自己在那傻乐。

“欸！知秀！知秀你快看！”文俊辉把手机递到洪知秀面前。吹风机的轰鸣声让洪知秀听不太清文俊辉在说什么，他摸了摸文俊辉半干的头发，关了吹风机，“怎么了？”

文俊辉扁着嘴，“你快看这个视频！好浪漫哦呜呜呜……”

洪知秀接过手机点开视频，发现是一个男生在给自己的女朋友弹唱情歌表白。洪知秀看向身旁的人形可怜emoji，笑了笑，“我们俊很羡慕吗？”

文俊辉又低下头在沙发上画圈圈，“知秀不是有尤克里里吗，愿意给小朋友弹都不愿意给我弹……”

洪知秀不禁哑然，作为一个刚入职不久的的老师，能这么快和小朋友们打成一片，除了本来就拥有的美好品质之外，还有一些作弊的道具。那一次洪知秀被闹的没有办法，只能和小朋友们保证，你们要是乖一点哥哥明天就给你们弹尤克里里好不好？结果在孩子们中一战成名，被称为“那个弹小吉他的哥哥”。文俊辉有次来接他看到他拎着装尤克里里的包，好奇问了一句这是什么，洪知秀说是尤克里里。

文俊辉张大了嘴，“哇知秀，你还会弹尤克里里啊！”

洪知秀笑了笑，“随便弹来玩的。”

结果被文俊辉记到现在。

洪知秀起身去书房拿来了尤克里里，回来看到文俊辉在厨房忙些什么。

“俊呐？”

“哎！我洗个杯子！”文俊辉应了一声。

洪知秀看着桌上的红酒，心下了然，小男友难得浪漫一回，自己必须全力配合。

调好了弦，文俊辉也已经倒好了红酒乖乖坐在沙发边，眼睛亮亮地看着洪知秀。洪知秀清了清嗓子，开始唱——

Fly me to the moon，  
And let me play among the stars，  
Let me see what spring is like，  
On Jupiter and Mars，  
In other words, hold my hand，  
In other words, baby, kiss me，  
In other words, please be true，  
In other words, I love you

文俊辉一边抿着红酒一边听洪知秀唱歌，一曲终了，文俊辉像小猫打鼓一样拍起了手掌，好像觉得这样还不够，他爬上了沙发，在洪知秀嘴角落下了一个葡萄味儿的吻。

偷了腥的醉猫笑得贼兮兮，结果下一秒就被人压在了身下狠狠吻住。文俊辉明明只喝了一杯红酒，却全身都散发着酒香，洪知秀觉得自己要醉在文俊辉身上。若有若无的甜味就像一条引子，勾着洪知秀去索取更多。文俊辉被吻得喘不过来气，呼吸越发急促，却不知自己一呼一吸间都在引诱着洪知秀做出更过分的事。

洪知秀感受到身下人的挣扎，撑起身子来给了他一个呼吸的空间。他睁眼一看，文俊辉衣服已经乱了，两只手假扶在他胸前，眼角因为呼吸不畅被逼出了两滴泪水，胸口急促地上下起伏着。

洪知秀的手顺着文俊辉的衬衫扣子一路滑到腰带扣子，哑着嗓子叫他：

“俊辉，让我飞向你吧。”

不知道是不是因为常年练舞的关系，文俊辉的背上没有一点多余的赘肉。洪知秀爱极了文俊辉的背，他细细地从文俊辉的后脖颈吻到股间，整个后背在客厅昏黄的灯光下闪着淫靡的光。文俊辉把抱枕压在胸前，双手找不到借力的地方，只能抓着抱枕的边边角角，随着洪知秀的动作发出细碎的喘息。也许是喝了酒的缘故，文俊辉的身子透着一股蜜桃的粉，每个地方都很敏感，洪知秀的吻落到哪里，那处就腾起一团火苗。文俊辉的腰很软，整个人趴在沙发上，腰就软软地塌下去，形成两个漂亮的腰窝，屁股又是挺的，整个人的曲线只能让洪知秀想起阿佛洛狄忒。这一刻，他的女神满面潮红，在自己身下不住的喘息，洪知秀掰开了臀瓣，舌尖试探着伸入那个敏感的小洞。

文俊辉的身子一僵，说话的尾音都打着颤，“知秀、知秀……”

洪知秀现在无暇理会其他，他就像初生小猫在睡梦中会下意识嘴唇翕动着踩奶一样探索着文俊辉，他很享受那种将文俊辉身子舔软的感觉，坚冰融化，化作一潭春水，即使是轻轻吹一口气，也会掀起层层荡漾。

洪知秀从沙发的隔层里翻出来了一支润滑，挤到文俊辉屁股上时冰凉的触感把文俊辉吓了一跳，他慌忙地回头，眼神里一半清明一半朦胧，“知秀，这、怎么这里也有？”

洪知秀将润滑细细涂抹在外圈的每一条褶皱上，“要随时准备好。”

文俊辉差点魂飞天外，他现在只感觉得到热，好热，水溶性润滑在他的身上只是堪堪凉了一下，就被他的体温灼得蒸腾。从来没有被开发过的后庭敏感又紧缩，洪知秀才刚刚伸进一只手指文俊辉就痛的不行，一边喊着痛一边把洪知秀的手往旁边推。洪知秀只觉得太阳穴突突地弹着，他也很头疼，现在这种情况分明是箭在弦上，他只能好言好语哄着文俊辉，“俊呐，放松，放松一点好不好？”

文俊辉大口大口地喘着气，他头脑一片混沌，只觉得异物的入侵让自己很疼，“好痛……知秀、好痛啊，呜呜呜……”

洪知秀的手往前伸，抓住了文俊辉已经半硬的前端开始撸动起来。文俊辉被吓得一弹，洪知秀顺势把他搂在怀里，轻轻吻着他的耳朵。

“俊……”

手上的动作愈发加快，文俊辉的腰也越来越软，身后洪知秀的手指也已经顺利进入了三根，文俊辉的呼吸越来越重。洪知秀的手指无意中戳到了一块软肉，文俊辉就叫着射了出来。

高潮完的文俊辉大汗淋漓，洪知秀也不好受，他把文俊辉的下巴扭向自己吻住了他，文俊辉就着这个姿势将身子转了过来，搂住了洪知秀。一只手越过他够到了身后沙发沿上的套，洪知秀停下了亲吻，看着文俊辉拿着套发呆。

“俊？”洪知秀抚着文俊辉的头发，“会吗？”

文俊辉莫名其妙的胜负欲被激了起来，“我会！”

洪知秀帮他撕开了包装，“那你快一点，”洪知秀很少催促文俊辉去干什么，“我…快忍不住了。”

文俊辉在戴套这件事上倒是无师自通。他拿起桌面上没喝完的一杯红酒顺着自己的脖子浇了下来，“知秀来吧。”

洪知秀眼神一暗，将文俊辉按在沙发上就是一个贯穿。文俊辉从来没有接纳过这么大的物什，一时间被撞的说不出话，只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的音节。洪知秀好像觉得沙发太小，在自己还连在人体内的时候将人直接搬起，放在了地毯上。文俊辉被突然而来的腾空吓得后穴不自觉地缩紧，洪知秀被夹得一颤，不轻不重拍了一下文俊辉的屁股，“不乖。”

文俊辉敏感的不行，眼泪不受控制地流下，“知秀你打人……”

洪知秀不置可否，也不理会文俊辉，直接掰开文俊辉的一条腿，将自己深深插入到文俊辉身体里，每一次摩擦都狠狠磨过那个敏感点。文俊辉爽的头皮发麻，他神志恍惚地把洪知秀的头往自己胸前按，洪知秀心领神会，半干的红酒在舌尖的舔弄下又重新开始流动，洪知秀身下不停，含住了文俊辉一侧的乳尖。这里好像是文俊辉的敏感点，洪知秀暗暗记下，刚刚看到文俊辉的性器又抬头了。他卖力地舔着文俊辉的乳尖，喉咙里还发出猛兽扑食前的哼哼，震得文俊辉的胸腔也呼应着共鸣。下身连接处已经被打起了泡，顺着文俊辉的大腿根流进了地毯里。文俊辉的前端已经完全抬了头，硬邦邦地抵着洪知秀的小腹，他难受的不行，想要自己摸摸，结果手被洪知秀掰到了头顶固定住。

“知秀……”文俊辉黏黏腻腻地开口，还扭了扭身子表示自己真的很难受，“让我摸一摸、就摸一下，好不好…”

洪知秀俯身笑着的样子看起来就像天使，可是说出的话却并不温柔：“俊辉叫出来吧，我想听到俊说自己爽。”

文俊辉只觉得自己的脸红到不能再红，他为难地咬着下唇，迟疑着望向洪知秀。洪知秀也停下了动作，安静地看着文俊辉，仿佛只要他不说，自己就可以一直停在这里。

身下的空虚感简直要把文俊辉整个吞噬，他难耐地把腿盘上洪知秀的腰，自觉地往下蹭去，“知秀……”

洪知秀其实也没那么能忍。

文俊辉被洪知秀轻而易举地翻了个，把住他的腿抬起屁股就再次插入。后入的姿势使得洪知秀进入的更深，没有体验过的感觉刺激得文俊辉整个人弯成了一个漂亮的弧线，他跪在地毯上双腿发抖，要依靠着洪知秀把住他的腰才能保持平衡。洪知秀感觉到文俊辉的后穴在不停收缩，他也加快了抽插频率。文俊辉不住地喘着，被操得射了出来，洪知秀也在之后射了，在器物还半软的时候抽出来摘了套，打完结扔进了垃圾桶。

两个人就在地毯上喘着气躺着。

“去洗一洗？”洪知秀开了口，看向文俊辉。结果发现文俊辉在偷偷眯着眼看他，跟洪知秀的眼神对上之后马上把眼睛紧紧闭上，假装什么也没发生，“再躺会儿吧。”

洪知秀笑了笑，把人揽进怀里，“那就再躺会儿。”

04.

结婚当天其实还出了点小事故。

大家都在护着文俊辉生怕他出岔，结果没想到事情在洪知秀那里掉了链子。

“我……我的戒指呢？”

end


End file.
